The fourtune Teller
by VampiressE12B
Summary: The mason family went to a fair in 1903. There they meet a fourtune teller who knows of Edwards destiny.


**The Fortune Teller**

AN/ Hey people. What's up? How do you guys like all the new stories? HMMMM?? Yep. This is the result of a person with noooo life. Or internet. I cant go on until my computer's fixed, So I'm just gonna write a bunch of oneshots and post them when I get the chance.

**Disclaimer:**** V: Edward!!!!**

**Edward: Go away, Stop stalking me!**

**V: But you said that if I stayed away for a day you would give me a treat!!**

**Edward : Fine. Hold out your hands and close your eyes.**

**V: does as told. Opens eyes.**

**V: A LAW SUIT!!??**

**Edward: Yep!**

**V: when I steal the rights Edward, then you will payyyyyyyyyy. Disappears in cloud of smoke.**

**Erie voice: Mwhahahahahahh snort snort HA!**

**Right then, on with the oneshot. **

It was a beautiful May day, the Mason family was at the fair with their four year old son, Edward, named after his father of coarse. They walked through the crowds of people, hoping to take Edward on his first fairs weel ride. _**(Guys, I really don't know if this was invented yet, but let me say, it was AFTER the Victorian era, so they had cars, and it was basically Greenford village, You wont know it if your not from this state, but it was Henry ford time, so, yeah. They probably did have these things.)**_

Edward rushed ahead of his mother. "Edward come back." She called. But he didn't. He was eager to go on his firs fair ride. The fairs weel would take him HIGH up in the sky.

Elizabeth Mason rushed after her son, not wanting to loose him in the crowed. She saw him by the fortune teller's booth. She rushed up and swept him into her arms. He had been talking to the fortune teller, who, by the sign on the booth, was named Stella. The gypsy smiled warmly at the young mother.

"First time parents often over react when their children do something reckless." She remarked. "I have three myself. Trust me, you'll get used to him wondering off."

Elizabeth thanked her for her wise words, but was sure that she would always worry about her Edward. _**( I just realized, their family was all E names: Edward, Elizabeth, and Edward. I find this funny for unknown reasons.) **_

"Mommy." Edward started. "I want to have my palm read." Elizabeth considered it and agreed.

"Alright honey, but then we have to get back to your father, he'll be worried if we don't."

Edward hopped up on the stool and held out his hand. Elizabeth handed the money to Stella for the palm reading. She had no idea why her son would want his palm read, but she would let him.

Stella took young Edward's hand and looked at the lifeline. "He will live longer than any one at this fair.." She said, carefully, for being a dweller in the future, she knew how long he would truly live, and she wasn't about to give away poor Carlisle's secret. _**(Now that's an awesome fortune teller right there!)**_

She studied his laugh line. _**( I'm making this up as I go people.)**_ "He will be happy, until he reaches manhood and the hardships of this world are thrust upon him, but then he will find love, and be happy once more." She tried to speak as honestly as she could to his mother. But it was hard.

Next, she looked at his love line, the last line. "My my." She said. "His love line is a special one. He'll be a heart breaker that's for sure." She laughed.

"In fact… I will give you a free peek at the young women that will bring him once more into laughter, if you like." She offered.

Elizabeth hesitated. She wasn't sure. She decided that really fortune teller's were just for fun. "Okay, thank you."

Stella walked over to her crystal ball and peered in. "Show me the girl, who change a poor heart forever more to health love and happiness." She said. "Who will steer a monster in the direction of salvation." She added under her breath.

The crystal ball showed a girl, her hair was up in a sloppy bun that would shame a woman of this day. She had brown hair and trusting round brown eyes. Yet, for her plainness, she would out shine every woman in Chicago.

Just then, Edward came up to see what his mother was doing. He didn't know that this was the girl he would fall in love with. But when he saw her he said. "She's pretty."

Elizabeth looked at her four year old son. "Yes. Yes she is."

She then thanked Stella, and together, the mother and child left to go find Edward Mason Sr. Edward still wanted to go on that Ferris wheel.

_**AN/ Like it? Hate it? What? **_


End file.
